


Closer For Warmth

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Gentle Sex, Ice Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Temperature Play, Top Tony Stark, because why not both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve picked up a perfectly formed ice cube, holding it up for Tony to see. “Open your mouth.”Tony's tongue wrapped around the cube as Steve fed it to him, visibly rolling it around his cheeks. Steve lay back on the bed, spreading his legs with a smile."Now kiss me."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 35
Kudos: 203





	Closer For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> People on the POTS server demanded more sub top Tony and I didn't have anything better to do so I wrote this. If you want to chat with me and likeminded Stony shipping people, come join us in that server, Put On The Suit on Discord. We have a lot of fun. Keep in mind that it's an 18+ server, but since you're reading this fic that should be a given anyway. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you there!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 18: Temperature Play

“Where do you want me?”

Steve slowly looked him up and down, spreading his legs where he was leaning against the headboard, already naked. He smirked when he saw Tony gulp, running both of his hands over his chest.

“Right where you are looks good.”

Tony shuffled his feet, inching a little closer to the edge of the bed. His cock was already tenting his pants. “And what do you want me to do?”

Steve hummed, closing his eyes as he ran his hands down to his cock, not quite touching it before he moved on to his thighs. He could feel Tony staring at him and it made his lips quirk up in a smile as he enjoyed the feeling of his own hands on him.

He waited until Tony gave a quiet huff of frustration before he opened his eyes again, wrapping a hand around his cock just to watch Tony's pupils dilate.

“Strip.”

Tony's hands immediately came up to tug his tie loose, pulling it over his head. He went for the shirt next, unbuttoning it with practiced ease before he slipped it off his shoulders along with the jacket, letting both of them drop to the floor without care. Steve clicked his tongue.

“Hang them up properly.”

Tony gave him an incredulous look, but Steve just quirked an eyebrow until Tony slowly bent down and picked up his clothes, untangling them and draping them over a chair. Steve smiled.

“Good boy.”

Tony shivered and Steve could already see the haze of subspace creeping into his eyes. “Yeah?”

“So good.” Steve nodded at his feet. “Shoes next.”

Tony kicked them off before he realized his mistake, bending down to straighten them next to the chair and stuffing his socks into the shoes. He fumbled his pants off, draping them over the shirt as Steve's eyes slid down hungrily.

“Commando, huh?”

“You like?” Tony asked but Steve didn't answer, just beckoned Tony over with a crook of his finger. The bed dipped when Tony kneeled on it, crawling between Steve's legs and putting his hands on Steve's thighs to stroke them gently. Steve let him, reaching for the tray on his bedside table and putting it down at his side. He picked up a perfectly formed ice cube, holding it up for Tony to see.

“Open your mouth.”

Tony did as he asked and Steve sat up to put the ice on his tongue, watching him swallow when it started melting right away. “Close it.”

Tony's tongue wrapped around the cube as he closed his mouth, visibly rolling it around his cheeks. Steve lay back on the bed, tapping his left collarbone with a finger.

“Right here.”

Tony leaned down, fitting his mouth where Steve had pointed him before he opened it, letting the cube fall onto his skin. Steve hissed, grabbing Tony's hair with one hand to guide him further down, his skin already prickling with goosebumps.

“That's it, sweetheart. Figure eights.”

He could feel Tony's tongue dance around the cube, shifting it over Steve's chest as he went steadily lower until he reached Steve's navel. At a gentle tug on his hair Tony let Steve pull him up, leaving what little was left of the ice on his skin.

“C'mere,” Steve mumbled, guiding Tony up until he had to brace himself with his arms either side of Steve's head. “Kiss me.”

Tony's lashes fluttered when he closed his eyes and molded his lips against Steve's, slipping his cold tongue into his mouth. Steve moaned and Tony echoed him, letting Steve take over the kiss as he licked into Tony's cold mouth, warming him up with his tongue.

When Tony was almost back to normal temperature Steve let him go, picking up another ice cube. “Open.”

Tony took it in his mouth without hesitation, letting Steve push him down until his head hovered just over Steve's hips.

“You're going to fuck me with your tongue,” Steve said and Tony shivered, looking up at him with dark, hazy eyes. “Get to it before the ice melts.”

Tony immediately laid flat on his stomach and Steve pulled his legs up to give him better access. He grunted at the first touch of Tony's cold lips to his hole, hissing when Tony slipped his tongue inside. “Yes. Deeper.”

Tony shuffled closer, sticking his tongue out as far as he could. Steve reached down to pull him in even further until Tony gave a muffled groan and pulled back, sucking in a deep breath. Steve could still see the ice on his tongue.

“Your cock's going in there next,” Steve said, grabbing his cheeks to pull himself open, and Tony made a punched-out noise at the sight. “You better get me ready quick or I might change my mind.”

Tony delved back in like a man starving, flattening his tongue enough that Steve could feel the stretch on all sides. He thrust in and out, changing the angle constantly, and Steve just leaned back and enjoyed it until Tony's tongue started to warm up again.

“Last one,” he said as he grabbed another ice cube and put it in Tony's mouth, pulling him back up to his knees. “You can use your fingers until this one's melted. Then I want your cock.”

Tony's eyes were burning when he lubed up his fingers and slid two inside, letting Steve pull him into a kiss. They traded the ice back and forth as Tony fingered him open with smooth motions that belied the tension in his shoulders. Steve slid a hand down to feel Tony's cock and Tony thrust into his touch with a surprised hiss. He was so hard his cock bounced when Steve let it go.

Steve sucked the rest of the ice into his mouth, biting it with a crunch before he swallowed it down impatiently, grabbing Tony's shoulders. “Fuck me, Tony.”

Tony scrambled into position, hoisting Steve's legs over his shoulders so he could get in close, slathering his cock with lube. When he pushed in they both groaned in unison, enjoying the smooth glide as Tony slid in to the hilt. He only waited for a second before he pulled back out, almost all the way, and thrust back in hard and fast, just the way Steve liked it.

Usually.

“Slower,” Steve said and Tony's head snapped up, a question in his eyes. “I want to draw this out. Nice and slow.”

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath before he pulled out again, so slowly that Steve felt like the drag would last forever before he finally stopped and reversed directions, huffing a small moan. Steve watched as Tony's brow furrowed under the strain of holding back, his shoulders rigid with tension.

“That feels amazing, sweetheart.” Tony twitched before he looked up at Steve, his eyes gleaming with the need to please. Steve stroked his hair. “So good for me. Keep going.”

Tony's eyes softened with something like relief as he kept fucking Steve slow and steady, visibly sinking deeper as he gave himself over to his task. Steve loved it when Tony got like this. He knew how eager Tony was to make him feel good, how hard he tried every time, and it made Steve so happy that he could give Tony this much joy just by letting Tony love him. Fuck, Steve loved him so much.

“Little harder, sweetheart,” he said and Tony complied immediately, angling his hips to get deeper as he ground Steve into the mattress. It felt incredible and Steve let him know it with a loud moan, feeling Tony's thrusts falter at the sound before he fell into an even faster rhythm that made Steve's toes curl.

Tony's breath kept hitching on tiny moans, getting steadily louder as he sped up until he was fucking Steve so hard the bed creaked, making pleasure curl in Steve's stomach. A particularly good thrust pulled a deep groan from him and Tony sucked in a breath, watching Steve like a hawk as he kept up that angle perfectly. Making it good for him.

Steve sunk into the cushions, letting Tony take him hard and fast until he felt like he was melting, every touch and every thrust almost too hot to bear. Tony's hips were starting to stutter tellingly and Steve wasn't far off, so he grabbed Tony's hair and said “Stop.”

Tony did, thrusting forward one more time like he couldn't help it before he froze, his arms faintly trembling with the strain. Steve's hand twisted in his hair and Tony whined, his hips twitching as he struggled to hold still.

“You're ready to go, aren't you?” Tony made a tiny, desperate noise and Steve drew him in until they were eye to eye, their mouths barely an inch apart. “Does it hurt? You wanna come?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped and Steve held him tighter, feeling a surge of possessive lust when Tony's eyes rolled shut as he leaned into his grip.

“Good.” Steve let him go and Tony slumped, dropping his head between Steve's collarbones. “I want you to hold still for me now. Can you do that, sweetheart?”

Tony nodded frantically, panting open-mouthed against Steve's chest. Steve ran one of his hands up to Tony's neck, squeezing gently.

“Don't come.”

Tony sucked in a breath and Steve waited for his eyes to snap up to his before he clenched down as hard as he could, eyes rolling shut as the pressure pushed Tony's cock right up against his prostate.

“ _Fuck!”_ Tony yelped, his whole body jolting as his hands spasmed on Steve's skin. “Oh god, oh god, oh –“

His hips jerked and Steve tightened his grip on Tony's neck, rhythmically clenching his ass so he could feel Tony right where he wanted him.

“I said don't move.”

“Steve –“ Tony sobbed out, trembling so hard his thighs slid on the sheets. “I can't – I'm gonna –“

“No, you're not.” Steve pulled Tony down until he was lying on his chest, wrapping his legs around Tony's waist. “You'll stay hard so I can come on your cock. And you'll hold out until I'm done. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Tony groaned, digging his forehead into Steve's collarbone as Steve kept squeezing around him. “I – I can do that.”

“Good boy,” Steve hummed, unwrapping his legs from around him. “Now get up and fuck me.”

Tony pushed himself up on shaky arms, taking deep breaths as he stared at a point between Steve's pecs with glassy eyes. Steve smiled, brushing a hand through Tony's hair, his heart melting a little when Tony twisted into the touch.

“You're doing so well for me, sweetheart,” he said quietly and Tony looked up at him, his eyes so dark they looked like melted chocolate. Steve rubbed a thumb across his cheek to wipe away the moisture there. “Nice and slow, okay?”

“'Kay,” Tony slurred, his brow furrowing like he was steeling himself before he pulled out. His arms immediately buckled. “Uh –“

“Keep going,” Steve said and Tony pushed in slowly, his mouth steadily dropping open. “That feels good, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed and Steve smiled, hooking his ankles around Tony's thighs to push him deeper. Tony let out a surprised moan as his eyes rolled up to meet Steve's, hazy with pleasure, and Steve couldn't resist pulling him down for a kiss.

“You want to make me feel good too, right?” he said against Tony's lips and Tony nodded almost desperately. “Then make it good for me. You know how I like it.”

Steve leaned back, bringing his arms up to tangle in the sheets as Tony sat up with clear focus in his eyes now, as if Steve had given him a mission.

His next thrust hit exactly where it should and Steve sighed, closing his eyes as he let the pleasure wash over him. Tony was relentless, fucking him slow and deep until Steve could feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, climbing higher and higher in tiny increments as Tony –

“Ah!” Steve moaned, his legs spasming when Tony suddenly thrust into him _hard_ , just once, before he slowed down again. He raised his head to see Tony staring at him with wide eyes, his pupils so blown that they looked almost black.

He groaned when Tony did it again, picking up the pace, and Steve reached up to grab Tony's shoulders, holding on tight as Tony started fucking him in earnest. “Oh fuck, that feels so good, baby. Harder.”

Tony made a tiny noise before he sped up, sweat dripping from his hair onto Steve's stomach as his thighs slapped against Steve's ass, ramming his cock right on his prostate. Steve could feel his own cock start to twitch on his stomach, completely untouched, and he blindly reached for the tray that now held more water than ice, picking up the biggest cube that was left.

“Open your mouth,” he said and Tony gasped before he dropped his jaw and stuck out his tongue. Steve moaned at the sight. “Fuck, you're perfect.”

Tony choked out a groan before Steve stuffed the ice into his mouth and squeezed it shut, letting Tony swirl it around his mouth for a moment.

“Harder,” he demanded and Tony made a desperate noise before he obeyed, speeding up as his eyes squeezed shut. “Hey. Look at me.” Tony exhaled sharply before he looked up at Steve, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Kiss me.”

Tony leaned down and Steve grabbed his neck to fit their mouths together, greedily tonguing the now much smaller piece of ice into his own mouth. Tony's tongue was ice cold when it met his and Steve groaned, his cock jerking as he pushed Tony's head down against his neck.

“Lick it. Tony, li–“ He groaned, throwing his head back when Tony trailed his cold tongue up the tendon in his neck, digging into the muscle just the way he liked. “Fuck, keep fucking me, don't you dare stop.”

Tony sobbed, his hips stuttering when he picked up the pace again. “I'm so close, Steve, please –“

“Don't come.”

“I _can't_ ,” Tony said like the words hurt coming out and Steve grabbed his neck to make him look at him.

“You're going to fuck me until I'm done,” he said and watched as a tear trickled down Tony's cheek. “And you don't come until I tell you to.”

“Steve,” Tony sobbed and Steve pulled him back down, fitting Tony's mouth against his neck.

“Go.”

Tony sucked in a shaky breath before he moved, rocking into him slowly before he abruptly sped up, his cock pistoning into Steve's ass. Steve watched as Tony's back bowed under the effort of holding back, his hips stuttering on every other thrust, and kicked Tony's ass with his heels.

“You'll have to go harder if you want to make me – _fuck!”_

Steve groaned when Tony pushed one of his legs up, allowing him to sink deeper, the angle pushing him right up against Steve's prostate. Tony made a small noise and Steve looked up to see him staring at him desperately.

“Is that good? Am I –“

“So good.” Steve gasped when Tony pushed even deeper, fucking him so hard he could feel his balls draw up, the pressure building up fast in his groin. “Oh – Oh fuck, Tony, I'm so close, don't you _dare_ stop –“

Tony pushed his leg higher, panting with every thrust as tears streamed freely down his face. He looked like he was dying, his face twisted into a concentrated grimace, and Steve grabbed on to his neck to pull him closer as his cock jerked and something in him _shattered_ –

“Fu – Tony!” His thighs tensed as he thrust up into nothing, come spurting from his cock in long lines that almost reached up to his neck. Tony groaned in agonized pleasure as Steve clenched around him but didn't stop even when Steve's legs wrapped around his hips to pull him closer. His orgasm seemed to last forever and after the last wave crashed through him he slumped down onto the sheets, his chest heaving with exertion. Fuck, that was good.

“Steve, Steve, oh god, please –“ Tony babbled, still fucking Steve shallowly even though every thrust punched a choked sob out of him. “Let me – please, fuck, _please_ –“

Steve shushed him, grabbing Tony's hips to hold him still, and Tony shook against him, pressing his forehead into Steve's chest as he cried. “Hey, it's okay, Tony. Look at me.”

Tony sniffled before he raised his head, his glassy eyes fixing on Steve's with an unspoken plea. Steve framed his face with his hands, pulling him closer for a soft kiss that turned Tony's hitching breaths into shaky moans, his arms trembling where he was holding himself up.

“Fuck me,” Steve said quietly and Tony stiffened. “You can come now.”

“Oh fuck, yes, thank you, _thank you_ –“ Tony scrambled back onto his knees, grabbing Steve's thighs and thrusting in with a desperate groan. “Oh fuck, _fuck_ –“

It only took a few seconds before Tony's back bowed and he _howled_ , clutching Steve so tightly his knuckles stood out white as he came and came and _came_. Steve pulled him into his arms halfway through and Tony muffled a groan in Steve's shoulder as he rode it out, twitching with every shallow thrust.

They caught their breaths slowly, lying together in a tangle of limbs as Steve stroked Tony's hair soothingly, feeling his cock go soft inside of him. Neither of them made a move to pull it out.

“That was amazing, sweetheart,” Steve said quietly and Tony hummed quietly, turning his head just enough to nuzzle Steve's neck. “You were perfect. Thank you.”

Tony laughed tiredly and Steve's heart swelled when he felt Tony's smile against his skin. “Feel perfect. Thank you.”

“I'm glad,” Steve said softly, pressing a kiss to Tony's temple. “You can sleep. I'll clean you up.”

“M'kay,” Tony mumbled, already sounding like he was barely awake. Steve reached for the wet towel on his bedside table and gently wiped him down, taking his time to clean up Tony's soft cock before he scrubbed himself off as quickly as he could. By the time he was done Tony's breathing was steady and deep even though Steve could tell he was still awake, his fingers twitching for Steve's hand.

Steve pulled him close, letting Tony rest on his chest as he entangled their hands. Tony sighed, shuffling even closer until he was lying mostly on top of Steve, his face tucked in the crook of Steve's neck.

“I love you,” he said drowsily and Steve couldn't help his besotted smile, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips before he pulled their blanket over both of them.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat with me or other likeminded people, come join the POTS Stony 18+ Discord [here](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS). We have a great time :)


End file.
